Lost
by Demon.Uchiha
Summary: Naruto's Gone, how is Sasuke coping


This came to me after seeing a picture of Sasuke and Naruto, and reading a story on I hope this is ok. It's my first time writing a SasuNaru fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it is sad, but I don't own any of the Naruto Characters either…then again, if I did….the show wouldn't be as good as it is now.

* * *

Years had passed, many years, 20 years to be exact. 20 years since the death of the 6th Hokage, 20 years since the death of a friend. The memories were still fresh in everyone's mind and Konoha hadn't seemed the same since that day. The light that always bounced down the streets and was always found at Ichiraku was gone. The onyx eyes of Uchiha Sasuke looked up from the bench at Ichiraku seeing the old man smiling apologetically at him. Sasuke simply nodded before standing and leaving. This was now a routine for the Uchiha, sitting at Ichiraku as if expecting the blonde haired head of Uzumaki Naruto to appear once again asking for Ramen, but it never came. Not in 20 years. 

Sasuke drifted down the streets kicking at the dirt. Once again he would go home and sit in his room on his bed until sleep finally came to him. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't talk, he would just sit and think. When sleep finally came it wouldn't last long being haunted by the dreams that had plagued his mind since that night, 20 years ago. Sure enough Sasuke drifted into the Uchiha compound walked down streets turning occasionally to take a different path. He reached his house, where he had lived with his parents happily until Itachi had ruined everything.

'_Damn it'_ Sasuke glared at the door that led to his brothers old room. Twice now Itachi had ruined Sasuke's life but never again would he be able to. Unless he found a way back to life. Thinking about it Sasuke realised that with Itachi, anything was possible. He sighed and opened the door stepping into the room for the first time since the death of his parents. The room was clean, apart from the 31 years worth of dust everywhere. Sasuke sighed and this thought and continued looking around. There was nothing exciting there. That was until Sasuke found a photo album almost hidden on the book shelf He pulled it down and opened the cover seeing a picture of his mother and father smiling. His fathers hand was placed on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi was sitting down with a bundle wrapped in his arms. Sasuke looked closer and realised that was him. His whole family looked so happy together, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He turned the page and found many more photos of him as a baby with Itachi holding him. As he got further through the album Sasuke and Itachi both started getting older and the images in the pictures changed. Things like wrestling matches where neither boy noticed that a photo had been taken. Itachi carrying an injured Sasuke back into the compound both smiling happily.

Sasuke paused looking at one picture which would have been when he was about 5. Just like the first picture, his parents were standing together smiling happily. His father was slightly behind his mother with his hand on Itachi's shoulder as Itachi had Sasuke sitting on his lap, both brothers smiling happily at the camera. Sasuke smiled again staring into the picture. A knock at his door pulled him from the picture as he turned looking out into the hallway. He stood up and walked to the front door not minding that his knees were covered in dirt. Slowly he opened the front door and was surprised to see the Pink hair of Sakura standing before him. Sasuke simply nodded and stood aside letting Sakura into the house. Sakura didn't wait for Sasuke she just walked through the house and sat down on the couch waiting for his return.

"I want you to tell me" Sakura muttered hearing Sasuke stop at the door frame. A gap had formed between them, but that wasn't Sakura's fault. Sasuke hadn't spoken to any one, he hadn't even told Tsunade what had happened and still the memories were too much. He turned slightly looking down the hallway as silence filled the space between them. Sasuke wanted nothing more then to have the bubbly Naruto back to rid them of the tension in the room. "He was my friend to, I deserve to know" Sasuke knew that Sakura was right, everyone deserved to know, most importantly was Sakura, Tsunade and Iruka. Iruka was always a father to Naruto, when no one else accepted him Iruka did and if possible he was taking the lack of Naruto noise in the village the worse.

"I know this" Sasuke's throat hurt as the words left his mouth. He hadn't spoken in so long now training his body back into talking was hard. He was always a man of little words, but recently he was a man of no words and now, that was going to have to change. Sakura wasn't a weak girl and Sasuke knew that she was going to get it out of him, he was going to have to relive it again and this time explain what had happened. Naruto hadn't told anyone either but, unfortunately for Sasuke, he hadn't asked Sasuke not to either.

"I know its hard Sasuke, I want to know what happened" Sakura had turned around and was now facing Sasuke who lowered his head. He wasn't in the mood to fight with her. Sakura watched as Sasuke slowly looked up again still looking down the hallway.

"I left Orochimaru…" Sasuke started closing his eyes and letting his mind slip to his memories.

_Sasuke glanced back and saw the sound village had all but faded from sight. He looked forward again and begun to walk. Where he was going he wasn't sure, he had to find his brother and kill him and to redeem himself for what he had done. He had to die during that fight as well. Drifting around avoiding Konoha the best he could he get any information he could about his brother. He was after Kyuubi…Naruto. This made Sasuke angrier. He hadn't see Naruto in so long and he wandered what the male had been doing. Why he wanted to know he didn't know but he did._

_Sasuke walked for months before finally hearing that Itachi was near by after tracking down Naruto. Sasuke quickly head out searching and easily found Itachi with his shark like companion. Kisame had agreed to stand aside and let the brothers fight, he didn't want to be on the wrong end of Itachi's rage so it would be safer this way._

"So you found Itachi?" Sasuke looked up at Sakura and nodded. He was still standing in the hallway leaning against the door frame. He turned from Sakura again and looked back to where he knew Itachi's door sat open with the open photo album on the floor. Sasuke told himself he would have to go back to that after this was done.

"…and we fought…"

'_Heh, I'm winning' Sasuke thought to himself seeing Itachi glaring at him from his crumpled position on the floor. Sasuke smirked standing up tall. His katana was between them after it had flown from Sasuke's hand early in the battle. Itachi just continued glaring as Kisame considered helping Itachi. Once again the thought of Itachi's rage told him to stay put._

_Sasuke's smirk faltered slightly as he sensed a familiar Chakra. He turned to his left and looked into the tree's. He couldn't see who it was, He couldn't see any sign of anyone but he knew it, He could tell that Chakra anywhere, Naruto was watching them._

"Naruto was there?" Sakura was shocked now. Naruto had disappeared from the village and Tsunade wasn't telling anyone where he had gone yet everyone knew that she knew. All she would say was that 'everything would change upon his return'. Sakura believed that she had meant upon Naruto's return but she realised now, she meant Sasuke's return. She had been right, everything had changed, Konoha no longer seemed to have the same joy and it never seemed as bright even with the sun shinning down on them. The sun even seemed sad as its light warmed the land. The rain seemed to speak for everyone. Konoha was no longer the same.

"Stop interrupting" Sasuke muttered looking down at the floor. He was getting annoyed at Sakura for continually asking stupid questions. If she would just sit there and listen he would be able to finish then he could push the memories from his mind before they took over hours before he wanted them to. He looked up again and sighed. "I knew he was there"

_Sasuke continued to look around searching for the blonde hair and the foxy smile. A waving hand, or a glare, anything would have done. He sighed as he saw nothing and turned back to the battle but was surprised to see a large fire ball inches from his face. He lifted his arms to cover his face as the fire hit sending him flying back every part of his body burning. He stumbled to his feet but Itachi was already throwing punches and kicks everywhere connecting with Sasuke easily. It amazed Sasuke how quickly the table had turned. Minutes ago he had been the smirking figure standing tall and his brother was crumbled on the ground glaring up at him. Now it was the other way around, Sasuke was glaring daggers._

_He looked down again stumbling to his feet. He pulled himself up as high as he could before looking up and opening his eyes. What he saw wasn't too good. Itachi was holding _his_ katana and was running full speed. Even with his Sharingan activated there was no way he would have the strength to avoid his brother, either way this was going to be fatal to him. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw his brothers shocked face, his katana and the familiar orange jump suit and blonde spiky hair. His eyes went wide as he realised that the blade was going directly though Naruto's chest. Itachi pulled the blade from Naruto and stumbled backwards slightly having not expected someone to just appear in front of him._

"_S-Saskue?" Naruto's head dropped slightly and Sasuke stepped forward ready to catch the male should he fall, but he didn't Naruto straightened himself up and closed his eyes slightly turning to look at Itachi. "I...believe you...have...a battle...to finish" Sasuke simply nodded in reply to Naruto and ignored to blonde heading for the still stunned Itachi charging up his Chidori. Thanks to Itachi's lack of concentration Sasuke's attack hit and Itachi was whisked away by Kisame. Sasuke returned to Naruto who was now on his knees watching the battle._

"_Naruto?" Naruto nodded once before falling forwards. Sasuke caught him easily and picked him up bridal style walking towards Konoha. He knew that Naruto didn't have long but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to run the whole way. Naruto was strong and he would fight it._

"How long did it take you to get back?"

"Almost a week" Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura who was looking out the window. Sasuke took this as a continue so he turned back staring up the hallway. "When we got back Tsunade was already waiting and Naruto was barely alive. She took him from me and I stood outside the gates staring inside for 3 days until she came back and told me that Naruto was awake and asking for me."

"Thats when I saw you right?" Sakura should by now know the rest of the story so there was really no point continuing but she knew it from the medical point not from the point of a person who sat there the whole time. "There's more isn't there Sasuke, that's why you aren't saying anything"

"I'm not saying anything because you keep talking but yes there is more" Sasuke looked at the ground turning ever so slightly so that he was almost facing Sakura. "Tsunade told me that there was no way Naruto could survive this, the Kyuubi which normally helped him heal could no longer aid this injury. It had healed over on the outside but all the damage was inside. She also told me that Itachi had died"

"That was good right"

"Everytime someone entered his hospital room Naruto put on his normal mask, no one could have realised how much pain he was in nor how scared he was. When people left he would collapse onto the pillow and fall asleep almost instantly with his face contorted in pain." Sasuke stopped again as the sleeping image of a pained Naruto appeared in his head. It really was a disturbing image for the Uchiha, knowing that he had caused the injury and the pain in the first place.

"You're blaming yourself right?" Sasuke looked up at Sakura who sighed and looked down. She was trying to find the right words, you didn't do it, it wasn't your fault, if he hadn't have left Konoha none of this would have happened. Well if Sasuke hadn't left in the first place then none of this would have happened either. "He shouldn't have let his concentration drop and reveal his chakra, then he wouldn;t have had to jump in front would he" That was one that Sasuke wasn't expecting.

"If I hasn't have left Konoha in the first place he wouldn't have come looking for me would he, so I would have already known that he was there so I wouldn't have been distracted by it" Sakura looked up at this and simply nodded. There was no point arguing with him now, nothing was going to change his mind, but until he told himself that it wasn't his fault he wouldn't get a nights sleep. "The day I went in there and saw him sleeping peacefully I thought maybe he had fought it off maybe he was getting better but..." Sasuke paused and looked away closing his eyes as tight as possible trying to wipe out the images in his head. "He wasn't sleeping, He opened his eyes slightly and...smiled at me before..."

"It's ok, I know" Sakura was now standing next to the Uchiha with a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. The thing that Sasuke did next surprised both of them, he turned and cried onto Sakura's shoudler. Sakura simply wrapped her arms around his body and closed her eyes thinking of the smiling face that was Naruto.

* * *

An hour had passed and Sasuke was still sobbing slightly. He hadn't cried since that night, since the night his parents had died, since the night that Itachi ruined his life. He didn't even cry when the normally bright blue eyes looked into his cold onyx ones and the final foxy smile came upon the face of one blonde ninja, he wouldn't cry, he had promised himself way back when. 

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice startled Sasuke and he looked up at her wiping the tears from his face before looking into Sakura's green eyes. Sakura smiled weakily and stepped back slightly. "Tsunade told me to tell you that Naruto got his wish"

"What?"

"What was the one thing that Naruto always wanted?" Sasuke looked down thinking back through all the bad memories trying to find something that reminded him, then it hit him, Hokage, Naruto wanted to be Hokage.

"Hokage?"

"Yep, when Naruto left the Village Tsunade spoke to the elders and told them what she thought was going to happen and they agreed that Naruto was to be the 6th Hokage of Konoha. I don't know how she did it" Sakura smiled at Sasuke who had looked up again and now smiled. His first smile since being a kid.

"He died a Hokage." Sasuke could feel another tear run down his cheeks but he decided to ignore it, All the good memories were entering and exiting his head at a million miles a minute. How anyone could think when things like this were happening was beyond him. "You did it dobe"

* * *

Well there it was and is. Hmm...I have more idea's for this so there just may be another part. But it's not really going to be a story. Everything has to be happy at the end though (coughsplutterdie). If only real life was like a story. –sigh- 

Anyway, Until next time.

Ja ne


End file.
